


El viento que agita dos almas

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cama, Desconsuelo, Loco de dolor, M/M, Morfina, Médico, enfermera, pijama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Cuando a Hannibal le diagnostican una enfermedad terminal, los sentimientos afloran.





	El viento que agita dos almas

Amanecía. Hannibal cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Un delicioso olor le despertó del todo. Will estaba de pie frente a él, vestido con su bata de seda verde. Entre las manos llevaba una bandeja metálica sobre la que había una taza de café, una jarrita de leche y una lata cilíndrica.

  
“Buenos días, Han.” Susurró Will, colocando la bandeja sobre la cama y colocando los almohadones para incorporar a su compañero.

  
“Hola, Will.”

  
Hannibal tiró de la ancha manga de la bata de su compañero, haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

  
“Resulta que…” Empezó a decir el joven. “… He encontrado las galletas danesas.” Y señaló el envase blanco que había sobre la bandeja. “Pensé que te gustarían.”

  
“Gracias”. Dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. “Venga. Sírvete las que quieras.”

  
Will se sentó en la cama, abrió la lata y cogió cuatro galletas, cada una de una clase distinta. El joven no estaba tranquilo. Un par de horas más tarde irían a ver a Henry Callahan, el hematólogo, que confirmaría sus sospechas. Quería prolongar como fuera los momentos en los que Hannibal ignoraba su estado. Pero la noticia era inevitable.  
Acabado el desayuno, Will retiró la bandeja y Hannibal se puso en pie. Fue al armario y cogió un traje de tres piezas de terciopelo azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda gris con diminutos paramecios bordados en oro y empezó a vestirse.

  
Will llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su amado. Su atuendo era más informal y consistía en pantalón de pana de color caqui, camisa de cuadros escoceses violetas, blancos y negros, zapatos de cordón marrones y una chaqueta de piel del mismo color.

  
Hannibal le dio la llave de su Bentley a Will antes de sentarse en el asiento delantero derecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra en el camino hacia el hospital y la única banda sonora que les acompañó fue la del sonido de los limpiaparabrisas, pues llovía torrencialmente.

  
De los ojos de Will intentó brotar una lágrima, pero, afortunadamente, él logro impedirlo.

  
Por fin llegaron. Will aparcó el Bentley, pero pasarían algunos minutos antes de que se decidiera a bajar del vehículo y abrir la puerta de Hannibal.

  
“Valor, viejo amigo.” Dijo Will, cogiendo de la mano a Hannibal. “Valor.”

  
Hannibal intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras eran inaudibles. Estaba aterrorizado y el miedo le debilitó los miembros de tal modo que tuvo que sostenerse en Will para poder caminar hasta la puerta del hospital. El joven acercó sus labios a los oídos de Hannibal.

  
“Estoy aquí.” Susurró. “Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí.”

  
Cuando les llegó el turno, Will y Hannibal pasaron a la consulta del doctor Callahan. Por fin se despejaría la incertidumbre.

  
Médico, paciente y acompañante se saludaron antes de sentarse en el escritorio. El doctor Callahan sacó de un portafolio de piel negra un informe con el nombre y apellido de Hannibal y empezó a leerlo. Los oídos de Will solo fueron capaces de captar algunos vocablos: “Fuera del rango normal. Debilidad. Sin remedio.” Y los más terribles de todos: “Leucemia mieloide aguda.”

  
Estas tres palabras supusieron un gran mazazo para Will, pero Hannibal las escuchó con la serenidad que le caracterizaba frente a sus colegas. Se despidió del hematólogo con un cortés apretón de manos antes de ponerse su abrigo de lana negra y los guantes de piel. Will fue incapaz de decir palabra mientras sentía que su alma se hacía jirones.

* * *

  
Will abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. Aún no había amanecido. Estaba tumbado en la cama de Hannibal, abrazado a su amigo. Con mucho cuidado, logró separarse de él y ponerse de pie. Se puso las zapatillas y las gafas y se sentó en el escritorio, sobre el que había un sobre de papel blanco con el emblema del laboratorio. Iba a releer el informe por enésima vez, porque aún no podía creerse que su amado no tenía remedio. Pero, al ir a coger el sobre, descubrió la tablet de Hannibal. Will se negaba a que muriera en un hospital, rodeado de paredes blancas, así que decidió que sería mejor buscarle una enfermera que pudiera atenderle en casa. Buscando en Internet descubrió la Agencia Nightingale, especializada en ayuda domiciliaria. En la página principal presentaba a varias enfermeras trabajando, vestidas de forma tradicional. Will no sabía por qué, pero la agencia le dio confianza. Abrió su e-mail y empezó a teclear.

  
Hannibal logró despertarse un par de horas más tarde. El desayuno ya estaba listo sobre la mesa. Will estaba sentado en la butaca, con una manta tapándole las piernas. Giró la cabeza al sentir los dedos de Hannibal recorriendo sus pómulos y enredándose en los rizos de su cabello. Cerró los ojos antes de acercar los labios al dorso de la mano de su compañero. Llevaba puesto un pijama de raso verde con finísimas rayas amarillas, cerrado por alamares de cordón dorado, y unas zapatillas de terciopelo negro. Will abrazó a Hannibal y le hizo tumbarse en la cama. El joven se descalzó antes de hacer lo mismo, desabrochar los alamares de la camisa de su pijama, coger la mano de su compañero y colocársela en el pecho. Los dedos de Hannibal recorrieron de arriba abajo el vello fino y tupido del joven y se detuvo al sentir los latidos de su corazón, regulares como el tictac de un reloj. De los labios de Will se escapó un gemido de placer mientras cerraba los ojos delicadamente. Hannibal aprovechó la ocasión para besarle los párpados y morderle la oreja. Will se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablar muy despacio:

  
“Han, tenemos que hablar.”  
“Bueno...” Dijo el psiquiatra con una risotada. “ … Eso nunca ha sido un buen comienzo.”  
Will sonrió.  
“No. No es lo que tú crees.” Contestó el joven, sonriendo y con voz muy suave. “No pasa nada. He contratado a una enfermera para que me ayude a cuidarte.”  
Hannibal abrazó a su amigo.  
“Es una buena idea. Gracias, Will.”  
Y le besó los labios. Will se sirvió una taza de té y cogió una galleta. Pero estaba triste, porque iba a perder a un amigo.

* * *

  
Will abrió los grifos de la bañera. Hannibal, desde su dormitorio, oía los borbollones del agua. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, el joven se deshizo de las zapatillas, la bata y el pijama y entró en el agua. El psiquiatra le acompañó unos minutos después. Se tumbó al lado de su amigo y observó sus manos. Le faltaba el anillo de plata que le había regalado hacía unos meses.

  
“¡Vaya!” Exclamó Hannibal con una risa socarrona. “Aún no me he muerto y ya hay otro.”  
“No.” Dijo Will, un poco enfadado por la desconfianza de su amigo. “Debió de olvidárseme en el campo de tiro.”  
“Perdona, Will.” Dijo Hannibal con voz triste.  
“No pasa nada.”

  
Cuando el agua se enfrió, los dos amantes salieron de la bañera y se envolvieron en dos albornoces de algodón blanco.  
Tras unos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Will se vistió a toda prisa y fue a atender al visitante. Cuando abrió, se encontró con una enfermera. Vestía el uniforme tradicional, consistente en un vestido azul claro ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón elástico de color rojo con un broche de plata.

  
“Soy Rebeca Fitzgerald.” Dijo con voz dulce, pero segura.” Me envía la Agencia Nightingale. Creo que ustedes solicitaron una enfermera.”  
“Efectivamente. Pase, por favor. Permítame que coja su maleta y la acompañe a su dormitorio. Después le presentaré a su paciente.”

  
Así que Will y Rebeca fueron al piso de arriba y dejaron la maleta sobre la cama del cuarto del fondo. Cuando acabaron, Will llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Hannibal. El psiquiatra, vestido con su pijama de rayas, leía un libro tumbado en la cama.

  
“No, no se levante, doctor Lecter.” Dijo Rebeca estrechándole la mano. “Soy Rebeca Fitzgerald. Su amigo Will me ha pedido que cuide de usted durante un tiempo, ya que no quiere ir al hospital.”  
“Gracias.”  
“Estaré a su disposición para lo que necesite. El señor Graham me ha prestado el cuarto contiguo, de modo que no tiene más que llamarme.” Rebeca acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. “Creo que debería hablarle sobre mí. Tengo 27 años y soy enfermera desde hace dos. Soy aficionada a la equitación, el dominó y, sobre todo, a la cocina.”  
Will sonrió.  
“Ya tienen ustedes algo de lo que hablar.” Dijo. “Hannibal es un excelente cocinero.”  
“¿De veras?”  
“Mi amigo exagera.” Afirmó Hannibal. “Es una afición como cualquier otra.”  
Rebeca dejó escaparse una risa y abrió su maletín.  
“¿Dónde podría colocar mi instrumental?”  
“Creo que en esa estantería.” Dijo Will, señalando el mueble que había al lado de la puerta. “¿De acuerdo, Han?”  
Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y Rebeca sacó de su maletín un fonendoscopio, varias agujas y jeringuillas, gasas, una batea de acero y un frasco de vidrio de color topacio con una etiqueta blanca con letras azules.

  
“¡Vaya!” Susurró Will, procurando que Hannibal no le oyera. “¿Morfina?”  
“No se preocupe, señor Graham. Es una dosis muy baja.”  
Y colocó el frasco en el tercer estante, al lado de una figura de porcelana.

* * *

  
Pasó un mes. Hannibal iba aceptando su estado poco a poco, pero a Will la situación se le iba haciendo cada vez más difícil de soportar. No podía creerse que iba a perder a su mejor amigo y amante. Rebeca cuidaba de los dos, dándoles apoyo. A pesar de todo, Will empezó a deprimirse. Un día, Rebeca y él se reunieron en la cocina.

“Señor Graham…” Empezó a decir ella. “… Me gustaría decirle algo.”

  
Will, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno debido a su nerviosismo, le indicó que prosiguiera con un gesto de la cabeza.

  
“Mire, señor Graham. Yo puedo cuidarles a ustedes dos a nivel físico. Pero lo que me preocupa de usted es su estado mental. De acuerdo que este es un momento muy difícil. Pero tiene que intentar animarse y, de este modo, su amigo se animará también. Me comprende, ¿verdad?” Will asintió. “De acuerdo. Voy a hacerle una visita a Hannibal. ¿Me acompaña?”

  
Will asintió de nuevo y Rebeca y él fueron a la habitación de Hannibal, donde él escribía en su diario:  
“Lunes, 20 de febrero:  
Es por la mañana, muy temprano y tengo dolor.”  
Hannibal subrayó la última palabra, suspiró y siguió escribiendo:  
“Will y Rebeca se turnan para cuidarme. Mi amigo no está bien. Me fastidia no poder hacer nada por él.”

  
Justo cuando terminó de escribir esta última palabra, Will llamó a la puerta. Hannibal se quitó las zapatillas y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

  
“Buenos días, doctor Lecter.” Dijo Rebeca, acercándose a él. “Voy a darle un baño y a hacerle una revisión.”

  
E introdujo en una batea una esponja jabonosa, unas toallas y su instrumental. Primero, colocó todo sobre la cómoda y le pidió a Will un jarro de agua caliente.

  
“Por fin puedo hacer algo útil por él” Pensó el joven con tristeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

  
Cogió un jarro de metal plateado y lo llenó con agua caliente del grifo. Cuando terminó, volvió al dormitorio y allí encontró a Hannibal llorando a lágrima viva.

  
“¡Han, viejo amigo!” Susurró Will mientras le abrazaba.

  
El llanto dio paso a un desgarrador grito de dolor. Hannibal apretó los puños y los dientes.

  
“¡Ayudadme!” Chillaba. “¿Es que ninguno de los dos me va a ayudar?”

  
Para Will eso era demasiado que soportar y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Parecía como si alguien estuviera arrancándole el alma a Hannibal, a juzgar por los alaridos que profería.

  
“¡Will! ¡Will! ¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Ven aquí!”

  
El joven no sabía si quien hablaba era su amigo o el dolor. Decidió elegir la segunda opción y le cogió de la mano.

  
Unos minutos más tarde, Hannibal logró tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente y dijo: “Ya estoy mejor”.

  
Entonces, Will le besó la frente y mojó la esponja en la batea.

  
“Rebeca está aquí para eso, Will.”

  
El joven sonrió tímidamente.

  
“A mí no me importa.”

  
“Creo que hace un rato te he dicho cosas horribles.” Dijo el psiquiatra. “Quiero que sepas que no iba en serio.”

  
“Lo sé. ¿Quieres que te lavemos un poco? ¿Te ponemos un pijama limpio?”

  
Hannibal asintió con la cabeza. Esa noche había dormido con la bata sobre el pijama y la prenda estaba fuera de sitio.

  
“Primero, vamos a quitarte esto.” Dijo Will, desenrollándole el cinturón de la bata. “Pareces un paquete mal atado.”

  
Rebeca sonrió ante las palabras de Will y empezó a desabrocharle al psiquiatra los botones de la camisa del pijama antes de colocar un empapador y un hule sobre la cama y mojar la esponja en la batea.

  
“¿Preparado, doctor Lecter? ¡Allá vamos!”

  
Las manos de Will y Rebeca recorrieron el cuerpo maduro y marchito de Hannibal desde los pies hasta el cuello.

  
“Vamos a lavarte el pelo.” Dijo Will. “Inclínate un poco hacia el borde de la cama.”

  
Rebeca colocó el hule bajo la cabeza de Hannibal. Unos días antes, Will, para facilitar la tarea había comprado una pequeña regadera de plástico azul. “A grandes males, grandes remedios.” Le dijo a Rebeca.

  
Al sentir los dedos de Will masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, Hannibal no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer.

  
“Eso es.” Susurró Will. “Buen chico”.

  
Se puso una gotita de champú en las yemas de los dedos y continuó con el masaje. Cuando Will terminó, Rebeca regó a Hannibal y le envolvió la cabeza con una toalla pequeña.  
“Ya está.” Dijo ella, dirigiéndose al armario y cogiendo un pijama de seda azul oscuro.

  
Desabrochó los alamares de cordoncillo gris y empezó a vestir a su paciente. Will le peinaba el pelo canoso con un peine de plata.

  
“Vamos a ir al piso de abajo.” Dijo Will dándole la mano a Hannibal. “Para caminar un poco. ¿Qué le parece, Rebeca?”

  
La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a los dos hombres. Hannibal llevaba tanto tiempo tumbado que Rebeca tuvo que masajearle las piernas para que no se cayera al levantarse. Le puso las zapatillas de terciopelo negro y la bata y le cogió del brazo.

  
“¡Bravo, Han!” Le dijo su amigo.

  
La debilidad casi no dejaba que Hannibal se sostuviera en pie, así que fue caminando apoyándose en Will.

  
“Poco a poco.” Dijo Rebeca mientras Hannibal colocaba los pies en los peldaños de la escalera. Para él, que hacía mucho tiempo que la enfermedad le impedía caminar, ese paseo fue todo un acontecimiento.

  
Por fin llegaron al salón. La chimenea estaba encendida y sobre la mesa había tres platos cubiertos por tapas semiesféricas de metal plateado, copas de vidrio tallado, cubiertos de plata y servilletas de lino blanco bordado a juego con el mantel.

  
“No será vegetariana, ¿Verdad, Rebeca?” Dijo Will.

  
“No. ¿Por qué?”

  
Hannibal no pudo contener la risa al oír a su compañero. Destapó los platos y descubrió que su amigo había asado un pato y lo había acompañado de salsa de naranjas, higos secos y nueces.

  
“¡Qué delicia, Will!” Dijo el psiquiatra, descorchando una botella de champán antes de escanciar la bebida en las copas.

  
“¡Vaya!” Dijo Rebeca. “Prefiero agua, doctor Lecter. No se me permite beber estando de servicio.”

  
“Pero esto es una celebración, Rebeca.” Dijo Will. “Considérelo tiempo libre.”

  
Ella sonrió y le dio un sorbito a su copa.

  
“De acuerdo. Pero no se lo digan a la matrona.”

  
Will se llevó un dedo a los labios.

  
“No se preocupe.” Dijo Hannibal. “¡Salud!”

  
El brunch transcurrió sin sobresaltos hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en Hannibal y decidieron volver al dormitorio. Mientras Will y el psiquiatra subían la escalera, Rebeca cambió las sábanas de la cama.

  
Los dos hombres llegaron justo cuando estaban terminando. Will le quitó a su amigo las zapatillas y le ayudó a tumbarse. Al girar la cabeza, Hannibal vio un libro sobre la mesilla.

  
“¿Leemos un rato?” El psiquiatra asintió con la cabeza. “¡Allá voy!”

  
“La isla del lago de Innisfree (William Butler Yeats)  
Me levantaré, e iré ahora a Innisfree  
Y allí construiré una pequeña cabaña, hecha de arcilla y zarzo  
Tendré allí nueve hileras de habas, una colmena para la abeja de miel  
Y viviré solo en el claro con el sonido de las abejas  
Y allí tendré algo de paz, pues la paz llega poco a poco  
Goteando desde los velos de la mañana hasta donde canta el grillo  
Allí la medianoche es un destello y el mediodía, un resplandor púrpura  
Y la noche está llena con las alas del pardillo  
Me levantaré ahora e iré ahora, porque siempre durante la noche y el día  
Oigo el agua del lago dando vueltas con sonidos graves por la costa  
Mientras estoy en la carretera, o sobre el grisáceo pavimento  
Lo oigo en el corazón profundo de la tierra.

Hannibal sonrió al acabar.  
“¿Algún día iremos a Irlanda, verdad?”  
“Sí, claro.” Dijo Will, reprimiendo las lágrimas. “Algún día.”

* * *

  
Esa noche hubo una tormenta. Will no aguantaba el ruido de los truenos. Se ponía las manos en las orejas y se revolvía en la cama, muerto de miedo. Al final, decidió levantarse, ponerse las zapatillas y dirigirse al cuarto de Hannibal. Abrió la puerta y observó al psiquiatra, que estaba tumbado a la luz de un candelabro con velas azules. El joven se acercó a la cama y le besó los párpados, lo que provocó que Hannibal abriera los ojos.

  
“¿Puedo quedarme contigo?” Le preguntó Will. “Tengo miedo.”

  
Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un hueco en la cama.

  
Fue entonces cuando Will se dio cuenta de que Hannibal estaba durmiendo desnudo. Observó su cuerpo maduro, elegante y sensual desde el pecho hasta la cintura. Y ahí estaba, resbaladiza cual anguila, la polla de Hannibal, que Will tanto ansiaba poseer. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de besarle los párpados. Hannibal le quitó las gafas con los dientes, lo que provocó al joven un ataque de risa, silenciado por el psiquiatra, que le puso dos dedos sobre los labios. Will aprovechó para pasarle la punta de la lengua por las yemas antes de acercarse a él y besarle los labios con besos diminutos.

  
Cuando terminaron, Will se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Hannibal, notando los latidos de su corazón. Un corazón que muy pronto se pararía.

* * *

  
Llegó la primavera. Hannibal, vestido con su pijama, observaba los árboles del jardín. El buen tiempo le ponía triste. Su enfermedad avanzaba, deteriorando su cuerpo y desmenuzando poco a poco su alma. El momento se aproximaba.

  
Un día, Will y Rebeca entraron en su cuarto. La enfermera llevaba entre las manos una bolsa de papel blanco. Unos segundos antes de que ella comenzase su tarea, Will cogió la mano de Hannibal.

  
“Rebeca te va a sondar, Han.” Dijo muy despacio. “Lo siento de verdad, pero no hay otro remedio. Respira. Tú, solo respira. Será cosa de un minuto.”

  
Rebeca se puso unos guantes de goma y empezó su tarea. Will sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

  
Por fin, tras unos angustiosos momentos, la enfermera acabó y abandonó la habitación mientras Will besaba el cabello de Hannibal y le susurraba, reprimiendo las lágrimas:

“Buen chico”.

* * *

  
Fue a la semana siguiente cuando Rebeca comenzó a administrarle morfina a Hannibal. Al ver Will a la enfermera con la jeringuilla en la mano, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

“¿Ya?” Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar.

  
“Eso me temo, señor Graham. ¿O prefiere que su amigo tenga dolor?”

  
“¡Ah, no! ¡Eso nunca!” Exclamó él. “Pero es muy pronto.”

  
Y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

  
“No se preocupe.” Dijo Rebeca mientras le abrazaba. “Recuerde que es una dosis muy baja. Además, si está usted conmigo, él se sentirá más seguro.”

  
La enfermera cogió la jeringuilla y el frasco de vidrio, entró en el dormitorio de Hannibal y se acercó a la cama.

  
“Rebeca te va a poner una inyección, Han.” Dijo Will, cogiéndole de la mano mientras ella se preparaba.

  
Segundos después, Rebeca le clavó a Hannibal la punta de la aguja en la piel del antebrazo y empezó a presionar el émbolo muy lentamente. Will tuvo que ponerse de cara a la pared para que su amigo no pudiera ver que lloraba de nuevo. Cogió la jarra y se excusó diciendo que iba a traer agua fresca para Hannibal. Al llegar la cocina fue cuando por fin pudo llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

  
“Se muere. Se muere. Se muere.” Susurraba mientras se daba cabezazos contra la pared hasta sangrar. “Se muere y yo estoy aquí, haciendo el gilipollas.”

  
Rebeca, al oír los ruidos, se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Will sentado en el suelo, con la frente ensangrentada y llorando como un loco.

  
“¿Señor Graham?” Dijo ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

  
“Se muere. Se muere. Se muere.”

  
Repetía esas palabras como quien reza una oración.

  
Rebeca le cogió de la mano y le hizo acompañarla hasta el salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá. Ella empezó a hablar al joven con voz muy suave mientras le limpiaba la herida:

  
“Por favor, señor Graham, tiene que tranquilizarse.”

  
“Eso lo dice porque no es usted quien va a perder a su mejor amigo. Para usted es un paciente como cualquier otro.”

  
Rebeca le cogió de la mano.

  
“¿Cree que las enfermeras no lloramos a nuestros pacientes cuando se van?” Dijo. “ Pues se equivoca. Hannibal no es el primer moribundo al que tengo que atender. Nos escudamos en nuestro uniforme, pero usted y yo no somos tan distintos.”

  
Will respiró profundamente y abrazó a la enfermera.

  
“Lo siento.” Dijo. “Lo siento de verdad.”

  
Y volvió a llorar. Rebeca sonrió mientras le secaba los ojos con su pañuelo.

  
“Lo que no puede hacer ahora es rendirse, señor Graham.” Dijo la enfermera. “Es duro ser amigo de alguien que se encuentra en este estado, pero quiero que sepa que es una de las cosas más nobles que hará en su vida.”

  
Como única respuesta, Rebeca recibió una sonrisa. Pero los ojos de Will rezumaban tristeza.

* * *

  
Will y Hannibal durmieron juntos esa noche. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, el psiquiatra se despertó por un vaso de agua. Al ir a levantar la jarra, le invadió un dolor atroz. Le costaba respirar y dejó caer el recipiente, que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo. Will se despertó por el ruido y ayudó a su amigo a tumbarse antes de ir al cuarto de Rebeca.  
Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

  
“¿Rebeca?” Dijo Will, desesperado. “¿Rebeca?”

  
Ella se puso apresuradamente la bata y las zapatillas y abrió la puerta.

  
“Buenas noches, señor Graham.”

  
“Es Hannibal.” Dijo él, jadeando. “Está peor. Respira de modo muy raro.”

  
La enfermera y Will salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron al de Hannibal. El joven abrió la puerta. La imagen del interior le hizo polvo. Hannibal estaba tumbado en la cama, jadeando y sudando. Will suspiró y le cogió de la mano con fuerza mientras Rebeca le aplicaba paños fríos en la frente. Tras unos minutos de calma, volvieron los alaridos. Hannibal se agarraba a los barrotes del cabecero, destrozado por el dolor. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y, tras una serie de gritos, Hannibal se derrumbó sobre las almohadas con los ojos abiertos.

  
Rebeca se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló y cogió la muñeca de Hannibal mientras el reloj daba las cuatro.

  
“Ha muerto.” Afirmó ella.

  
Fue Will quien se encargó de cerrarle los ojos a Hannibal. Después, se agachó y cogió una caja cuadrada de cartón de debajo de la cama. Abrió la tapa y de su interior sacó un camisón de lino blanco. Lo desplegó y lo colocó sobre la cama. Rebeca estuvo observando la prenda durante unos segundos antes de decir:

  
“Es un sudario precioso, señor Graham.”

  
Will no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar.

  
“Una cosa, Rebeca.” Susurró. “No llamaremos a la funeraria hasta dentro de unos días, por favor. Quiero velarle.”

  
La enfermera sonrió tristemente.

  
“Es comprensible.” Dijo ella.

  
Will se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Hannibal. Le besó y dijo con voz muy suave:

  
“Somos algo más que amigos. Algo más que maridos.”

* * *

  
Will pasó los cinco días siguientes abrazado a su amigo. Lloró hasta deshidratarse. No era capaz de comer ni dormir. Cada vez que Rebeca intentaba hablar con él, echaba la llave del cuarto y se tumbaba en la cama al lado de Hannibal. La enfermera no sabía qué hacer. Un día, en un acto de desesperación, empezó a buscar entre los papeles del psiquiatra la dirección de alguien que pudiera ayudarles. La búsqueda dio su fruto, pues una media hora después, encontró una tarjeta de papel verjurado en un cajón del aparador del salón. En ella, con elegantes letras cursivas, estaba escrito el nombre, dirección y teléfono de Bedelia. Respiró profundamente, levantó el auricular del teléfono y empezó a marcar los números. Después de presentarse, empezó a comentarle el problema a la psiquiatra.

  
“Se va a morir, doctora Du Maurier.” Dijo Rebeca, jadeando a causa de los nervios. “Ya lleva cinco días hundiéndose. No sabía a quién llamar. El señor Graham no se separa de él y no quiere enterrarlo.”

  
“Voy a hablar con él inmediatamente, enfermera Fitzgerald .” Dijo Bedelia con voz severa desde el otro lado de la línea. “Espéreme, por favor”

  
Una media hora más tarde, Bedelia llegó a casa de Hannibal. Rebeca le abrió la puerta, pero fue incapaz de decirle nada de puro nerviosismo.

  
“No se preocupe.” Dijo Bedelia con voz suave. “Usted espéreme fuera del cuarto. La llamaré si la necesito.”

  
Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, Bedelia llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Hannibal.

  
“¡Váyase, Rebeca!” Dijo Will bruscamente.

  
“Soy la doctora Du Maurier, señor Graham. Vengo a ver a Hannibal.”

  
Will no respondió. Segundos después, Bedelia dio un empujón a la puerta y logró abrirla. Cuando pasó al cuarto, vio al joven abrazando a su amigo. La escena enterneció a la psiquiatra, pero antepuso la razón a sus sentimientos. Respiró profundamente y observó el cadáver. Tenía grandes marcas en las manos.

  
“Señor Graham, no tiene sentido.” Dijo con voz suave, pero severa. “Está empezando a descomponerse.”

  
“¿Y qué hago? ¿Dejarlo en… en la oscuridad y resignarme a no volver a verlo? ¡No! Me quedo con él.”

  
Entonces, Will se levantó de la cama. Empujó a Bedelia fuera del dormitorio y cerró dando un portazo. Ella meneaba la cabeza. Unos minutos después, abrió la puerta y encontró a Will abrazado al cadáver de nuevo.

  
“Señor Graham…” Susurró mientras le cogía de la mano. “…usted es el hombre más racional que conozco, pero ahora no lo está siendo.” Suspiró y volvió a hablar muy lentamente. “Se ha ido. No está aquí.”

  
Fue entonces cuando Will se derrumbó. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y empezó a llorar. Tras una breve conversación, Bedelia le abrazó antes de abandonar la habitación. Rebeca la esperaba sentada en el pasillo.

  
“Ya está. Ha accedido a enterrarlo mañana por la tarde.”

  
Rebeca no pudo reprimirse. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su delantal y se enjugó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y abrazar a la psiquiatra.

  
“¡Ah!” Exclamó. “Bendita sea, doctora Du Maurier.”

* * *

  
Al anochecer, Will le dijo a Rebeca que podía tomarse la noche libre y que le ayudara al día siguiente a llamar a la funeraria. Entonces, el joven subió a la habitación de Hannibal y entró en el cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera de agua caliente antes de ponerle un buen chorro de jabón y un generoso puñado de sales con aroma a mirra.

  
Se desnudó lentamente mientras el agua salpicaba las paredes de la bañera con un sonido monótono. Una vez que se hubo quitado toda la ropa, se tumbó en el agua. En la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el goteo del grifo. Will echó una ojeada al cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión.

  
Will se puso de pie y salió de la bañera. Después de secarse con la toalla, entró en el dormitorio de Hannibal y abrió el armario. Cogió una camisa blanca y un traje de terciopelo granate con el cuello de seda negra y empezó a vestirse. Le dolía el alma.

  
Sobre la mesita, como un cazador que se esconde entre la maleza, Will vio el frasco de morfina. De repente, el dolor se volvió insoportable, haciendo gritar al joven. Cogió una jeringuilla grande, la llenó hasta arriba y, tras darle unos golpecitos al tubo, respiró profundamente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó sobre la cama y dirigió la delgada y afilada punta de acero a su brazo.

* * *

  
Bedelia y Rebeca llegaron a la mañana siguiente acompañadas de dos empleados de la funeraria. La enfermera llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Extrañada, Bedelia sacó por primera vez la copia de la llave que Hannibal le había dado años antes.

  
El cuarteto entró en la casa y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Rebeca llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Hannibal, pero como ahí tampoco contestaba nadie, decidió pasar con la psiquiatra. Al ver la escena, la enfermera se santiguó.

 

“¡La morfina!” Susurró al encontrar el frasco de vidrio vacío sobre la mesilla de noche. “Debería haberlo supuesto. Debería...”

 

Bedelia meneó la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de Rebeca.

 

“No se culpe, enfermera Fitzgerald.” Dijo. “Aunque hubiéramos estado aquí toda la noche, posiblemente no podríamos haberlo evitado. Ya están en paz.”

 

Entonces, abrió las cortinas de la ventana, dejando que la luz del sol entrase a raudales. Una luz que avivó las ascuas de esperanza que aun quedaban en el alma de Rebeca. Sonrió tristemente al ver alejarse a los funerarios con los cadáveres.

 

“Sí, doctora Du Maurier.” Dijo. “Ya están en paz.”

  
FIN


End file.
